Emboscada
by MFL
Summary: Há algo obscuro na vida de Bella Swan. Algo que colocou sua avó e sua mãe uma contra a outra. Algo que a fez fugir de sua família. Mas quando ela chega a chuvosa e loginqua Forks, percebe que não pode fugir para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

_A sombra se aproximava a passos lentos. Se pudesse ver o rosto, tinha certeza do sorriso sarcástico que estaria nele. _

_E eu tinha medo, muito medo. Ele não podia acabar logo com isso para que ela pudesse definhar em paz? Se tivesse sorte não sairia traumatizada – pelo menos não muito._

_A mão asquerosa percorreu meus ombros e parou em minha nuca. Tentei desvencilhar, então notei as algemas. Lancei um olhar raiva para a sombra; porém minha raiva não era nada, absolutamente nada se comparada a fúria que meu captor iria descontar quando descobrisse a minha maneira de driblar seus intentos e manter minha sanidade._

_A mão desceu pelo meu corpo. Fechei os olhos implorando pelo fim..._

* * *

O vibrar do celular me acordou. Soltei um suspiro de alívio ao conferir o relógio, antes de abrir a mensagem:

"**9 horas, 09/09. Confere?**

**Enviada por S"**

Conferi o espelho, agradecendo por meu esforço em ter um visual plausível para uma noitada com os amigos não ter desmanchado com o cochilo. Peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto.

Encontrei minha mãe e seu noivo na sala. Na TV o canal de esportes chiava. Phil preparava seu whisky e Renée usava o telefone.

- Estou indo com o pessoal, ok? – Minha mãe nem se dignou a me olhar na cara.

Meu futuro padrasto me lançou um olhar da cabeça aos pés. Fiquei tensa, mas aparentemente não estraguei tudo.

- Vão beber? O motorista pode levar e buscar você e suas amigas.

_E relatar a você cada detalhezinho sórdido do que acontecer?_

-Não precisa. Você sabe que eu não bebo mais – disse seca. O nojento deu um risinho, provavelmente lembrando, como eu, do motivo que me fez parar. – Hoje inclusive é a minha vez de dirigir.

- Ok, então. Cuidado com os rapazes, Mary. – Rolei os olhos enquanto andava até a porta. O coração a mil de raiva e medo de ser pega.

Já na moto, saquei o celular e escrevi:

"**Confere.**

**Enviada para S"**

Dei partida e acenei para o porteiro quando passava pelos portões. A adrenalina tomou minhas veias quando virei a esquerda e comecei a contar os quarteirões.

Um...

Dois...

Três...

Quatro; Cinco; Seis; Sete...

No oitavo quarteirão um farol quase me cegou, mas o carro passou direto por mim, na direção oposta. Aliviada, diminuí a velocidade ao alcançar o nono quarteirão; passando a procurar pela casa de número nove.

_09 horas, 09/09._

Virar a esquerda, seguir por nove quarteirões até a casa de número nove. Ou era até a nona casa?

Quando comecei a me preocupar um carro estacionado fez sinal com o farol.

_Em frente à casa de número nove, sua lesada!_

Nem estacionei. Passei a moto pra Jacob sem dizer nada e entrei no carro com Seth.

-Hey Mary! - Seth me cumprimentou sério, dando partida e seguindo.

-Seth.

A tensão era suficientemente grande para nos impedir de falar.

- Como foi lá?

- Eles pensam que vou sair com minhas amigas. Não que minha mãe se importe com isso – tentei ignorar o olhar de pena que recebi.

- E o Phil? Tranquilo?

- Acho que sim, já que consegui chegar até vocês. Não estamos sendo seguidos, né? – arrisquei um olhar pelo retrovisor, assim como Seth.

- Não - e se corrigiu. – Aparentemente.

Eles estavam arriscando tanto por mim...

- Obrigada por ser meu padrinho, Seth. Mesmo que não der certo, eu nunca vou me sentir grata o suficiente.

Ele riu.

- Mary, eu te disse pra parar com isso já tem uns 300 agradecimentos passados. Vale à pena – Seu tom voltou a ser sério. – Como se nós fossemos deixar você na mão. Você pode não ter mais pai. Você pode ter uma mãe que vale nada. Mas você tem a mim, a vovó Marie e Jake. E nós não deixaremos ninguém por a mão em você.

Engoli as emoções e ia agradecer – de novo, mas sob olhar de reprovação dele eu dei um risinho.

- Então você devia me chamar de Bella, _padrinho_.

- Você vai me chamar de _Dindo_?

Chegamos rindo ao aeroporto, e minha sensação de liberdade era quase palpável.

_Não conte com os ovos que não foram postos._

Jake nos encontrou na fila do check-in. Passou meus novos documentos, meu passaporte pra uma vida mais... Segura, por assim dizer.

- Tia Marie mandou essa carta pra você – Jake me passou um envelope.

Ah, vovó... _Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta_, pensei enquanto apertava o papel com mais força que o necessário.

- Me dê seu celular e fique com esse. Eu já coloquei os contatos necessários na agenda. – Eu troquei com ele, e Jacob desligou o meu velho telefone. – Vou dar um fim nele junto àquela coisa vermelha.

- A moto NÃO!

- Shhhiii, Mary. Calma! Quer por tudo a perder? – Seth disse aborrecido.

Aborrecida ia ficar _eu_ se Jake desse fim na moto.

_A moto do meu pai._

Tudo que me restou dele... Bem, quase tudo. Eu sabia que era brincadeira do meu tio retardado, mas ele sabia que o quanto _a "_coisa vermelha" significava pra mim.

Uma chamada soou no aeroporto.

- Mary, é a nossa deixa.

Eu abracei Jake bem apertado, lágrimas transbordando os olhos.

– Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Tudo o que você fez por mim é... Você é o melhor tio do mundo! Eu vou sentir saudades. Já estou com saudades.

– O mais importante agora é ter você a salvo. Quando tudo isso acabar sua lata velha vai estar te esperando numa vaga do aeroporto.

– Diga à vovó que eu a amo, que estarei pensando nela. – Me soltei dele e dei a mão a Seth.

– Eu vou cuidar dela, irmão – Seth foi solene.

– É bom que cuide mesmo. Confio em você.

– Vamos nessa, _afilhada_?

Quando o avião decolou, apesar do alívio, só conseguia pensar na merda que ia dar se me descobrissem.

* * *

**Hey pessoal!**

**Esta é minha primeira fic, um presente (na verdade uma aposta perdida) pra uma amiga muito querida.**

**Não vai ser muito longa, mais ou menos uns dez capítulos, se eu não mudar meu roteiro.**

**Ainda não sei qual o ritmo de postagem, um capítulo por semana, talvez dois se der tudo certo.**

**Essa foi uma só a introduçãozinha a bagunça que é a vida dessa protagonista.**

**Fiquem ligados no que está por vir...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renée POV**

Mary não desceu para o café-da-manhã hoje. Não que isso seja novidade. Ela provavelmente abusou da bebida e está tentando controlar sozinha sua ressaca. _Menina estúpida! Se ela vier contar outras histórias ridículas, eu juro que..._

_Respire Renée, relaxe. Preocupações vão evidenciar a sua ruga-da-brava, e você não quer isso._

Quando Phil chegou para o almoço, perguntando por ela, eu apenas disse que não interrompi sua recuperação do porre.

Phil se preocupou. Ele se importava com Mary muito mais do que ela merecia.

-Ela está no quarto?

-Sim.

-Porque a moto não está em casa? – Como assim?

- Não está? Algum amigo dela deve tê-la trazido. Alguém sensato, não a deixou dirigir, provavelmente.

- Você a _viu_? – Agora ele estava realmente preocupado.

-Não; quer dizer, Mary nem ao menos saiu do quarto.

Phil levantou tão depressa que me assustei. Ele saltava de três em três degraus, escada acima. O segui, enquanto ouvia batidas ensurdecedoras na porta, e seu grito:

- MARY, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – Nada. Nem um suspiro, resmungo ou xingamento.

- MARY, EU VOU ENTRAR NO QUARTO! – ele disse no momento que o alcancei, e girou a maçaneta.

Parecia tão perplexo quanto eu ao perceber que a porta não estava trancada. A cama estava vazia. Phil se dirigiu ao banheiro enquanto eu abria as cortinas.

Notei os lençóis ainda arrumados, marcados por um corpo que se deitou. Quando meu noivo voltou ao quarto, havia algo novo em seu olhar. Algo que não soube identificar, mas achei melhor manter distância.

- Ligue para sua mãe, para as amigas dela, qualquer pessoa. Ela sumiu.

* * *

**Mary/Bella POV**

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado ao clima. Eu ainda não tinha saído de casa – nenhuma vez. Eu ainda não sabia como lidar com esse sentimento de esperança, a despeito do medo.

Neste momento nada disso importava. Só era importante eu estar preparada para descer do carro e encarar meu primeiro dia de aula.

Até parece que era fácil assim. Eu estava morrendo de medo de pisar na bola e deixar escapar alguma coisa, de me encontrarem, de ferrarem com a vida do Seth e do Jake...

A merda já estava feita, não dava pra voltar atrás. E bem, na verdade essa _merda_ estava me protegendo de outra bem maior.

_Vamos nessa Mary. Você é tudo menos covarde._

Mary não; **BELLA**!

Mais uma coisa com o que me preocupar. E se eu nem atender quando chamarem meu nome?

Seth deu uma volta de carro comigo o final da tarde de domingo, pra mostrar a cidade, a escola, o mercado... Basicamente só isso. Forks era o tipo de cidadezinha que tudo gira em torno da avenida principal. E qualquer lazer mais próximo da civilização estava a 100km de distância.

Mas eu nem tinha do que reclamar. Até um carro eles me arranjaram; "Pra você não precisar pegar chuva" disseram. Mas eu sei que tinha dedo do Jacob nisso – não pude conter um sorriso quando pensei – Jake sabe que eu odeio pegar carona, de qualquer pessoa.

Enfim, ontem de manhã Jared, amigo do Seth, apareceu com um Monza 94 azul Royal e me jogou as chaves, se desculpando a demora porque parou pra comprar um chaveiro de coração para o carango.

É o jeito dele de dizer "seja bem-vinda".

E eu me senti.

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, hoje era meu primeiro dia na nova escola. E, inferno, eu mato o desgraçado que me inscreveu em Educação Física!

No final das contas deu tudo certo: eu estava adiantada em todas as matérias, então pude ficar entediada, todos ficaram curiosos por mim, eu gastei alguma saliva com alguns poucos contando a minha história.

_Oi meu nome é Bella Black, meus pais sofreram um acidente fatal, então vim morar com meu padrinho Seth._

O que não deixava de ser, em parte, verdade.

Pais mortos para evitarem perguntas desconfortáveis, seria mais fácil eu me recusar a falar sobre.

Entretanto, para mim, meus pais estavam _mesmo_ mortos.

Meu pai por estar realmente morto. Charlie Swan, o herói nacional. O homem que combateu terroristas e salvou o presidente. Blábláblá. Todo mundo me dizia pra ter orgulho de meu pai, mas a verdade é que eu preferia ter um pai normal, vivo, a um pai herói morto.

Que seja.

Minha mãe estava morta pra mim. Seu estilo de vida e ações a mataram há muito tempo. Por anos ela viveu a sombra da reputação de meu pai. E quando sua parte do dinheiro acabou ela se juntou ao Phil por comodismo (e dinheiro).

Phil é um empresário. Times, ginásios, fábricas de materiais esportivos... O que for relacionado a esporte ele tem. E ainda por cima ele tem o dom de transformar tudo em dinheiro. No mundo dos negócios o apelidaram de Midas.

Renée se apaixonou pelo Midas, não pelo Phil.

Até hoje eu não sei o que Phil viu em minha mãe. Se bem que, parando pra pensar, até faço uma idéia.

Eu queria ser uma mosquinha pra saber qual a reação deles quando descobriram meu sumiço. Aposto que foi meu quase-padrasto quem notou primeiro.

É Forks, faça o favor de ser o fim de mundo que é, e me proteger.

* * *

Oi pessoal!

Eu demorei um pouquinho, eu sei. A volta às aulas me enrolou, mas agora eu acho que vai ser mais fácil criar um ritmo de postagem.

Um abração!


End file.
